The present invention relates to an optical modulation method using an elastic body, and an optical modulation element therefor.
Heretofore, various optical modulation methods have been known. Typically, those methods using A/O modulation elements, E/O modulation elements, M/O modulation elements, etc., have been known. However, as these methods use crystal members, there is a restriction from the point of material. There are further restrictions such that wavelengths of applicable light is restricted to a specific range. Furthermore, these elements are not adapted to being formed into an elongated shape or arranged in the form of an array, so that the application of these elements is also restricted.